The Dorm Life of Maddie Fitzpatrick
by anime247
Summary: Have you wonderd what Maddie's life has been like since the boys, London, and Moseby left the Tipton? What about Nia? Also what ever happend to Corrie and Mary-Margaret?
1. Episode 1

Episode 1

*each break line indicates a scene change like in Suite Life franchise, when readng this I hope you imagine it as a real Disney sit-com

Characters in this episode:

Maddie Fitzpatrick, Mary Margaret (Monique Coleman), Nia Moseby (Giovanni Samuels), Carey Martin, Kyle (Residential Advisor), Derek (Hall Mate), Corrie (Vanessa Hudgens/recurring character), and Estebon (recurring chracter)

Sets used in this episode:

The Tipton Hotel Lobby, Maddie's Residential Hall Lobby/Lounge, Student Union Bookstore, Student Union Lobby, Student Uniton Cafe, and Outside Campus Set (a fountian that is in the middle of the campus)

The story so far:

Maddie Fitzpatrick has been working at the candy counter at the Tipton Hotel since she was 15 years old. It started out as just a job but along the way she made friendships that will last a life time. The hotel heiress London Tipton who started out as more of a "frienemy" than a friend but along the way they have become the best of friends. The hotel lounge singer Carrey Martin and her 2 boys Zack and Cody she started out as the boys' babysitter and trying to keep them out of trouble but she always seemed to be pulled into the boys' crazy schemes, even after the boys no longer needed a baby sitter Maddie still hung out with them because they were good friends and Carrey became like an older sister to Maddie (more than her actual older sister Genevieve ever was). The Tipton Hotel manager Mr. Moseby who started out as just another boss but after he loaned her some money to pay London back one time she knew that Mr. Moseby was a friend who really did care about her, she even became friends with his niece Nia who she didn't like at first because when she was gone for the first few weeks of her Senior Year in high school to help save Penguins in Antarctica Nia took her shift at the candy counter but they ended up working it out and they became good friends. Maddie also became friends with the Hotel handy man Arwin and the bellhop Estaban.

Now it's the start of Maddie's freshman year of college and she got into Tipton University which is the best school in Boston she can afford which is also the University that Mr. Tipton bought hoping London will someday go there (wigh will probably not happen). Maddie is happy that she was able to get in because things started not looking too good her junior year when her grades started to drop because of London who had to transfer to Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow kept getting her in trouble with Sister Dominick. Luckily her parents let her transfer to the Zack, Cody, and Nia's high school for her senior year so she could raise her grades sadly London also had to transfer to their school but since there were no mean nuns it didn't affect her. Maddie is most excited about moving out of her parent's apartment and moving into the dorms and no longer having to live with her parents, her granny, and her younger siblings especially her "bugger of a brother" Liam. Sadly Maddie has the start the year off with a few less friends. Zack and Cody convinced Carrey to let them go to school on the SS Tipton which they found out about when they went on Vacation a few months earlier. London who still has a long way to go before she graduated high school is also going to SS Tipton because it's the only school she can't get kicked out of because her dad owns the school. Mr. Moseby has also left because he got offered the job of managing the hotel part of the cruise ship and also so he could get away from Zack and Cody and because he left before them he has no idea they are also going to be on the ship.

* * *

September, 2008:

Maddie is in the middle of her shift at the candy counter counting down the minutes to when her shift ends and she can take her bags that she has packed and move into the dorms at Tipton University. Earlier that day Zack, Cody, and London left to attend school on the SS Tipton and she can't help but think how things are going to be different from here on out, the boys and London always made her job at the Tipton much more exciting and she can't think of a time she has worked here when the boys and London weren't at the Tipton.

"Hey Maddie!" the voice startled Maddie who was zoned out which usually happens during a slow day and near the end of her shift, but this time she was even more zoned out because she kept fantasizing what dorm life would be like. "I didn't mean to scare you, but I've got GREAT news!" it was Estebon the hotel bellhop.

"Oh no you didn't scare me, I was just thinking about how excited I am to move out of my parents' apartment and into the dorms!" Maddie has been bragging about moving out of her parents' apartment for weeks. "So what's great news?"

"I just found out that I've been promoted to night time manager!" Estebon said excitedly, which he should be he has been a bellhop far longer than Maddie has been the candy counter girl.

"Oh my gosh, that is great new!" Maddie said "But wait, what happened to Skippy" Maddie's tone changed from excited to confused, Maddie knew that Skippy the former night time manager wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but never thought he would be fired.

"Oh, he got promoted to daytime manager" Estaban responded

"What!" Maddie said so loud that everyone in the lobby looked at her

"Don't worry; I am sure he'll do great!"

"I guess…"

"Hey guys!" Carey said while approaching the candy counter

"Hey Carey, did you hear that Estebon is the new night manager?" Maddie asked Carey

"Oh Estaban that is amazing!" Carey said to compliment Estebon

"Thank you, now I have to tell Dudley the great news!" Nobody really understands the relationship Estebon has with his pet chicken Dudley.

"So, how you feeling now that the boys are gone?" Maddie asked

"It's kind of said, but now I have the entire hotel room myself, I GET MY OWN BEDROOM!" Carey said in excitement, she has been sleeping on the pull out couch ever since she and the boys moved into the hotel.

"I wish my parents would show some emotion about me moving out today, the day I told them I was going to live in the dorms it was like they couldn't care less" Maddie said while crossing from behind the candy counter the lobby coffee table to refill the dinner-mint dishes.

"Well I am sure that they care they probably just have a funny way of showing it, they are you're parents after all" Carey insisted

"Yeah, I guess"

* * *

Maddie just got off bus at her residential hall, London Hall. Her goal for this year is to finally have enough money to finally buy a good used car; she's only been saving up for one ever since she got her license 2 years ago. Also Maddie could not beleive that she would have to livein a dorm named after got her room key from the front desk and somehow made it to her room while almost dropping one of her many suit cases (she had packed everything she owned, just in case her parents were going to sell anything she left behind), but just when she opened the door she tripped and she got buried in her luggage.

"Maddie?" said a voice that sounded very familiar to Maddie, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

After the suitcase that was covering her face was removed Maddie saw the person the voice was coming from, it was Mary Margaret, a former school mate of Maddie's from Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. Mary Margaret grabbed Maddie's hand and helped her to her feet.

"Oh my gosh, Mary Margaret I haven't seen you in over a year!" Maddie said while embracing her

"Yeah not since you switched school senior year and left me all alone with Corrie," Mary Margaret said with resentment but in a friendly joking way. Corrie was another friend Maddie had at Our Lady who was kind of a ditzy but nothing close to London.

"Yeah… sorry about that," Maddie apologized

"She tried to let her parents transfer too because she wanted to be closer to London but it didn't happen," Corrie was obsessed with London and fawned all over her the entire time London attended Our Lady

"Yeah that girl has problems" Maddie said in agreement "So, who's our third roommate?" Maddie asked they were in one of the rooms with 3 beds.

"Hope no one's talking about me" it was Corrie

"Corrie, you're going here?" Maddie and Mary Margaret asked at the same time "Um, by any chance are you are roommate?" Mary Margaret added

"Sadly no, but my room is just down the hall!" Corrie then put her arms around Maddie and Mary Margaret and pulled them close to her "we are finally all together again; this is going to be just like high school!" Corrie exclaimed.

"Oh sorry I must be in the wrong room," It was Nia Mr. Moseby's niece; she said this because she saw 3 beds and 3 people in the room.

"Actually this might be the correct room, I'm just visiting" Corrie told Nia

"Oh, okay" Nia responded "Maddie!"

"Nia, you go here? I thought you left with Mr. Moseby because he's in charge of you," Maddie said confused.

"Well Uncle Marian decided to let me go to college, he thinks it will help me mature," Nia and Maddie had a lot in common except that Nia was kind of a bad seed and was placed in Moseby's care over a year ago.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Corrie asked.

"Yeah, Nia started working at the Tipton over a year ago around the same time I volunteered in Antarctica and when I came back we slowly became friends and we even went to high school together for Senior year," Maddie Explained

"Hi Nia, I'm Mary Margaret. Nice to meet you," Mary Margaret introduced.

"Likewise,"

"Well I'm going to pick up my books!" Corrie said while bouncing out of the room "I'm Corrie by the way," she said while popping her head back in the room before finally leaving.

"Oaky is it me or does that girl remind you of London?" Nia asked the two of them while crossing over to put her bags by the bunk bed that she would be sharing with Maddie, Mary Margaret had already claimed the single twin bed.

"Yeah but minus the rich daddy," Maddie laughed

"So how do the three of you know each other?" Nia asked

"Well Maddie went to high school with us at Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow freshman through junior year," Mary Margaret explained

There was a knock on their semi-opened door "Hello girls, I'm Kyle and I am your Residential Advisor and I just wanted to see if everything okay here?"

"Oh, everything fine," Maddie said in a flirty tone

"Okay, well let me know if you need anything my number is with the information you got at the front desk when you got your key," Kyle said before leaving

"Wow he is HOT!" Nia exclaimed

"Yeah he is," Maddie agreed

"Calm down ladies, I saw him first" Mary Margaret added

"Oh, if you saw him first then why didn't you say anything to him. Actually neither of you said anything, I did!" Maddie said as her voice got louder, just then the girls all started yelling over each other about who should get a shot with Kyle.

"Girls! Girls!" Maddie yelled to get them to stop "The only way we are going to settle this is if neither of us tries to get a shot with him,"

"Yeah I guess you're right" Mary Margaret agreed

"Agreed" Nia added

* * *

After the girls set up their dorm they all went their separate ways to get other school stuff together. While Maddie was at the book store (which is part of the student union) picking up some of her books she saw something that shocked her. While going through one of the shelves she heard a familiar voice talking to someone very flirtatiously, she looked over the shelf and it was Mary Margaret talking to Kyle. Maddie could not believe this, she had to put an end to it.

"Mary Margaret, I thought that was you. Nia and I need your help back at the dorm," Maddie said to Mary Margaret, there was really no help needed it was just ploy to get Mary Margaret away from Kyle

"Oh Maddie, I'm sure you and Nia can solve the problem without me," Mary Margaret insisted

"Oh just come!" Maddie said while pulling her arm around the shelf

"What were you doing talking to Kyle? I thought we agreed we weren't going to flirt with him," Maddie asked

"I wasn't flirting I was just talking to him about one of the classes I was taking, he took it a few years back…"

"Be careful, don't drool on the floor"

"I think you are just jealous because I got the opportunity to talk to him again you didn't," Mary Margaret said to insult Maddie

"Oh that is so juvenile, we are in college and college girls don't act like that," Maddie said "but I'm going to talk to him next!" Maddie said while running off.

Mary Margaret then followed Maddie. Kyle had already left the book store so Maddie had stopped running to look around the student union. Mary Margaret came from behind her and also looked around. The both then froze in their places. Nia started chatting Kyle up by the entrance doors of the Student Union.

"Follow my lead," Maddie told to Mary Margaret "Nia we've been looking all over for you, I found Mary Margaret so now we can go back to the dorm and take care of that thing,"

"What thing?"

"Oh just come!" both Maddie and Mary Margaret said while pulling Nia's arms. "Okay obviously I was wrong before when I said we should all forget about him, so now… EVERYONE WOMAN FOR HERSELF!"

Nia ran out the door thinking maybe he left the student union, Maddie and Mary Margaret ran to opposite part of the Student Union. The girls ended up spending the next hour running around campus in search of Kyle. All the girls ended up in the lobby of their residential hall, they saw Kyle by the front desk looking through papers on his clipboard.

"Hey guys!" Corrie came out of nowhere and blocking their path to Kyle "did you guys get one these, it a flyer to – "

"NOT NOW CORRIE!" the girls yelled at her

"FINE!" Corrie cried while running away

They looked over to where Kyle is and he was talking to some other girl, she appeared to be another university employee. Kyle then pulled her close and kissed her.

"NOOOO!" the girls all yelled sounding defeated, they then all collapsed on a conveniently placed couch in the lobby.

* * *

The girls went over to the café located in the student union both looking and feeling exhausted and sore. They are all drinking bottles of water and are still short of breath.

"I can't believe he has a girlfriend," Mary Margaret said

"I can't believe that I ran all over campus," Nia added

"I can't believe that we let our hormones get eh better of us and fought over a guy" Maddie added "We are in college now we shouldn't be acting like this, especially do each other because we are roommates"

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys" Nia apologized

"Yeah, me too" Mary Margaret agreed

"Let's make a pact right here and right now that we will not fight over a guy ever again," Maddie then put her hand in the middle of the table

"We will not fight over a guy ever again," Nia and Mary Margaret said at the same time while also putting their hand in the middle of the table.

Just then the three of them noticed a good looking blond haired blue eyed boy coming their way, they all thought maybe he had interest in one of them.

"Hey, you girls live in London Hall right?" the guy said the all had a sigh of disappointment because they realized he wasn't interested in any of them

"Yes we do," responded Mary Margaret

"Well I live there too and wanted to give you these; it's a flyer invitation for a party that's happening tonight. It's kind of a welcome to Tipton University party for everyone in London Hall" The guy said while giving them the flyers

"Well, we'll be there!" Nia said happily, Nia was never one to turn down a party.

"Okay, I'll see you ladies there. I'm Derek by the way," he said while leaving

"I can't believe we almost let it happen again," Maddie said while laughing, the other girls joined in with her.

"Oh well, at least we get to go to a cool party." Nia said happily

"Yeah, this must be what Corrie was trying to tell us about when we ran into her in the lobby," Mary Margaret added

"Come on let's get ready for the party," Maddie said while getting up from her seat

* * *

"So let me get this straight you guys chased him all over campus!" Corrie asked the girls while talking to them at the refreshment table at the party.

"Yeah…" they all said with shame.

"Well it's good to know you aren't mad at me!" Corrie said with a smile

"Hey, you guys made it!" Derek said with a smile

"Yes we did," Maddie responded "This is a great party, did you plan this all yourself?"

"No, I had some help from your friend Corrie here," Derek answered

"Corrie you helped put all of this together?"

"Yeah, and if you guys weren't busy chasing Kyle all over campus you could've helped too," Corrie replied

"You chased the RA all over campus?" Derek asked

"Yeah it's a LONG story!" Nia answered

"Yeah you don't want to know," Mary Margaret added

"You know what guys, I think this going to be a pretty fun and interesting year," Maddie said.


	2. Episode 2

The Dorm Life of Maddie Fitzpatrick

Episode 2: The Roommate and The Cluck Bucket

Characters:

Maddie Fitzpatrick, Mary Margaret, Nia Moseby, Carey Martin, Derek, Chris (New Bellhop/Recurring), Professor Rick (recurring)

Now that Maddie is attending Tipton University her work schedule is a lot different. She still works most of the week at the Tipton and a couple times a week at the Cluck Bucket, but now when she has afternoon classes she works in the morning and when she has morning classes she works in the afternoon and sometimes she works until the Candy Counter closes and the same with her job at the Cluck Bucket. It's been about a week and she is still trying to adjust to her new schedule. Today she doesn't have to go to class until 3pm but she has to work from 10am to 1pm at the Tipton and then again at from 6pm to 9pm at the Cluck Bucket, luckily with her job at the Tipton she can at least study during work.

The alarm went off at 8:30am which would give Maddie an hour to get ready for work before catching a bus to the Tipton Hotel. It was also a good time for Mary Margaret to wake up because she had a class at 10:30 which would give her enough to time to get ready and eat a quick breakfast in the dorm lounge. The only person who did not need to wake up at that time was Nia who doesn't even have classes today.

"What is that noise!" Nia shouted in the top bunk of the bunk bed.

"The alarm clock," Maddie said while grabbing her robe and other bathroom supplies, she was in a hurry because she didn't want to waste any time.

"It's so annoying!" Nia complained

"Well some of us have work and classes so either get out of bed or stop your complaining," Mary Margaret said to Nia bluntly.

"I don't have either of those today," Nia responded.

"Then just roll over and go back to sleep," Mary Margaret snapped back.

"Oh, you don't want to start with me!" Nia also snapped back.

"Okay, I do not have time to deal with this so I am hoping you girls can sort this out," Maddie said while walking out of the room and heading to the bath room.

Nia and Mary Margaret exchanged a dirty look.

* * *

Maddie finally made it to the Tipton to start her shift at the candy counter. She still had to finish reading the 3 chapters that were assigned in her psychology class so she had her book with her at the counter. Normally she would have the reading done by now but she has been picking up extra hours both at the Tipton and at the Cluck Bucket.

"Hey Maddie," Carey said after getting out of the elevator and walking down the steps. It looked like she getting ready to go grocery shopping.

"Hey Carey," Maddie said with a sigh.

"Is everything okay?"

"Well I've been working so much here and at the Cluck Bucket that have hardly any time to study or do homework, and on top of that my roommates keep fighting," Maddie explained.

"Have you thought about taking fewer hours?" Carey asked.

"I can't, I need the money," Maddie said sadly "Taking extra hours here isn't as bad as taking extra hours at the Cluck Bucket, they are really pushing me there"

"Well if you need a quiet place to study my room is always open, it's pretty quiet since the boys left" Carey offered.

"And let me guess you'd also like the company because you're lonely," Maddie said.

"Maybe…" then Carey quickly changed the subject "So, have heard if they have found a replacement bellhop yet,"

"No, I haven't heard anything yet," Maddie replied.

Just then a staff member in a bellhop uniform who they did not recognize started to talk over to the candy counter.

"Well it looks like we are about to find out" Carey said to Maddie.

"Hello I'm Chris I'm the new bellhop, what's your name?" Chris said while extending his hand to Maddie, he was obviously flirting.

"Well I will talk to you later Maddie," Carey said before leaving, she didn't want to ruin possibly getting a date with the new bellhop, so she watched them from the other side of the lobby.

"I'm Maddie, I've been working here for 3 years so if you ever need to know where anything is you can ask me," Maddie said flirting back, not even realizing that Carey had said anything.

"Okay, I think I might take you up on that offer sometime," Chris said before getting back to work

"Okay…" Maddie said with a big grin on her face.

"He was cute," Carey said while returning "So are you going to go on a date,"

"I don't know, he didn't say much," Maddie said while restocking the candy shelf behind her. "Besides I told myself I wasn't going to date anymore co-workers, it didn't work out with Chuck and it didn't work out with Lance,"

"Maddie you dated both of them 3 years ago and I think that a dating someone is just the distraction you need," Carey said trying to convince Maddie to pursue.

* * *

Back at Tipton University Nia and Mary-Margaret were still budding heads.

"Okay, I'm going to go down to lounge and eat some breakfast maybe you can get some sleep," Mary Margaret with a fake smile, now she was showered and fully dressed.

"Nope, I'm coming too" Nia said, who was still in her PJs.

"Why, may I ask?"

"Because I'm already awake, I can't go back to sleep now"

"Fine, but don't sit by me" Mary-Margaret said while leaving the room.

"Not planning on it," Nia responded.

* * *

"Mary-Margaret, Nia over here!" Called a voice.

The girls who were now in the lounge looked over in the eating area, it was Derek (who planned the party with Corrie back in chapter/episode 1) who was sitting by himself and obviously wanted both of them to sit with him. It looked like their plan on not eating together was not going to work out. After getting their food they decided to sit on either side of them so they would not have sit right next to each other. The three of them sat their without saying a single word.

"Wow, you girls are very talkative," Derek said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I would talk more if I wasn't rudely awoken!" Nia said with an evil glare directed at Mary-Margaret.

"Yeah my alarm clock went off to wake me up, my bad" Mary-Margaret said with a heavily sarcastic tone with an evil glare right back at Nia.

"Whoa! Calm down girls" Derek said who felt very awkward sitting between the girls, because it felt like they would throw down at any moment. "If you're having troubles maybe I could help," he suggested

"Thanks for the offer but I have to get to class," Mary-Margaret said while excusing herself from the table.

"Okay but I am serious about helping you girls out so let's me here in the lounge, say around 6ish?" Derek asked.

"Fine, I'll be here" Mary-Margaret said with a tone that sounded like she really didn't want to but she had nothing better to do at that time.

* * *

After Maddie's shift was over she still had some homework to do and 2 hours before her first class. She didn't want to risk going back to her dorm and hearing Nia complain about Mary-Margaret so she decided to take Carey up on her offer of using her suite to study. Luckily Carey was there so she was able to let her into the suite.

"Wow this place really looks clean since the boys left, and by that I mean Zack" Maddie said.

"Yeah it's nice not having to work hard to keep this place tidy," Carey said "Well I have to go to rehearse for my show but feel free to help yourself to anything in kitchen while I am gone,"

"Okay, thanks" Maddie said to Carey as she left.

After working on her homework for what felt like forever there was a knock on the door, she was hesitant to answer it at first because it wasn't her suite and it wasn't like when she was babysitting the boys because this time there wasn't anyone in the suite that lived there. The person kept knocking and she finally decided to open the door when she heard her name.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Maddie asked looking confused.

"I bumped into Carey into the hall and she told me you were here," Chris explained.

"You were looking for me?" Maddie asked.

"Well I noticed you weren't at the candy counter anymore and I wanted to talk to you," Chris said.

Maddie could tell that Chris had intentions of asking her out which was kind of strange because she just met the guy a few hours ago and hardly said anything to guy. Then an alarm went off on her phone.

"I am sorry Chris, I would love to talk to you more but I have to catch a bus and go to a class" Maddie said while starting to exit the room.

"Okay, I guess I'll talk to you another time" Chris replied with a sad tone to his voice "Can I at least have your phone number?"

Normally Maddie would give a guy her phone number especially one who looked as good as Chris but Maddie really did have to go and also she promised herself that she would no longer date coworkers.

"I really have to go, I'm sorry" Maddie said before walking down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

Maddie had just enough time to go back to her dorm and change out of her uniform before going to her Psychology which she just so happened to have with Mary-Margaret. When Maddie got to the class room she took a seat next to Mary-Margaret who had gotten there first.

"So how was your day?" Maddie asked Mary-Margaret.

"Well before sitting through a couple of classes, I had to get through breakfast with Nia," Mary-Margaret replied.

"So you weren't able to sort things out yet?"

"No, not yet but Derek is really adamant about helping us work things out and wants Nia and I to meet him in the dorm lounge around 6" Mary-Margaret explained "Anyway, how has your day gone so far?"

Before Maddie could answer Professor Rick walked in so she was unable to answer Mary-Margaret's question. Professor Rick insisted that they used his first name because he has one of those really long last names that are really hard to pronounce because his grandparents are from one of those small countries in Europe. Professor Rick was also one of those young relatable Professors who really seemed to care about their education and was a cool guy to talk to.

"So does anyone have any questions about the reading?" Professor Rick asked.

Even though Maddie had to rush through the reading during her shift at the Tipton she had no problems comprehending it so she didn't have to ask any questions, and surprisingly nobody else had any questions about it either.

"Okay well if there are no questions then it's time for a pop quiz" Even though Professor Rick was cool he believed in pop quizzes.

* * *

"So how do you think you did the pop quiz?" Mary-Margaret asked while taking a sip of her coffee, the girls were now in the coffee shop of the Student Union.

"I think I did okay, I kind of had to rush through the reading" Maddie explained

"But it was assigned 2 days ago, I thought you'd have it done by now" Mary-Margaret said who was shocked that Maddie didn't get the reading done the day it was assigned like she always did in high school, much like herself.

"Yeah I would have but they have been working me pretty hard down at the Cluck Bucket" Maddie was not looking forward to going into work tonight.

"That sucks," Mary-Margaret said in comfort "So, how was rest of your day?"

"It's been okay I guess, there is a new bellhop at the Tipton and he is around our age and he is totally cute and I think he might like me but I promised myself I won't date co-workers anymore," Maddie said

"I don't know Maddie maybe a boyfriend will be a nice break from all of this school and work stuff,"

"Yeah, that's what Carey told me" Maddie said before taking a sip of her coffee, but then something caught her eyes a sign that read _Now Hiring!_ Maddie then spit out her coffee all over the table and all over Mary- Margaret's face "THEY'RE HIRING! Oh my gosh, working here would be so much better than working at the Cluck Bucket!"

Before Mary-Margaret could even react to Maddie spitting coffee all over her face Maddie was already up at the counter filling out and application.

"Maddie you can't just start working here you have to put in your two weeks' notice first, and even then you never know if they'll hire you," Mary-Margaret said while wiping the coffee off of her face.

"Shut up! I'm writing," Maddie said, but then she stopped "Okay, Fine!" Maddie said in a defeated voice and put down the pen and threw away the application.

* * *

"Okay I'm here" Mary-Margaret said as she walked into the dorm lounge of London Hall.

"Take a seat, Mary-Margaret" Derek said professionally who was sitting a chair next to a sofa; he was now wearing a dress shirt, tie, and fake glasses and also holding a note pad.

"Okay…" Mary-Margaret said while sitting down on the sofa next no Nia was already there and finally changed out of her PJs.

"I just want to know why the heck you are wearing glasses?" Nia asked Derek with attitude.

"I thought made me look more professional!" Derek said with a smile, Nia and Mary-Margaret gave him a look "Okay I'll take them off," he then took off the classes and set them down the side table next to the chair. "So Nia, tell me about your problems with Mary-Margaret,"

"Well first of all, the first day she took the single bed without asking me or Maddie how we felt about it, and – "Nia started to say.

"I assumed it was first come first serve if you had a problem with it then you should've have said something about it," Mary-Margaret said cutting Nia off.

"Mary-Margaret don't interrupt, it's Nia's turn to speak," Derek said in his professional voice.

"I guess the most recent thing that pushed me over the edge is that she was inconsiderate to me and woke me up with her loud alarm clock when it was my day to sleep in," Nia said as if she was the victim of some crime.

"Mary-Margaret, how does this make you feel?" Derek asked.

"Well as I tried to tell her many times is that Maddie and I needed to wake up at 8:30 for classes and work, and she was being really immature about the situation as she can be about many things," Mary-Margaret said.

"Hmm… interesting," Derek said while jotting down notes on his note pad "So it seems to me in this relationship Mary-Margaret seems to be the controlling and Nia tends to act like a child,"

"WHAT!" Mary-Margaret and Nia said together who both felt a little insulted.

"Don't worry girls I feel like you can get past your differences and be able to strengthen your relationship, with my help of course" Mary-Margaret and Nia were started to get a little annoyed with Derek acting like a professional couple's councilor "So, let's start some trust building exercises," Derek said with a smile.

Mary-Margaret and Nia didn't respond, instead they exchange a look that read _you've got to be kidding me._

_

* * *

_

When Maddie got the Cluck Bucket was exhausted from a long day of working at the Tipton and Classes and didn't want to do a thing, she was trying her best not to fall asleep. What made things worse was when she shift started it was the beginning of the dinner rush, normally she does really good during dinner rush and always gives people their orders on time before they get them free. But today things were going to be a bit differently.

Maddie was running on low batteries and she felt like she was moving very sluggish. She ended up messing up quite a few sandwiches and sadly was so slow sometimes some meals had to be given out free. After giving out her fifth free meal, Maddie's manager pulled her aside.

"Maddie would you please clean out the bathrooms for me, thanks" Her manager asked her.

"But that's not my job today," Maddie said confused.

"Just do it, please" Her manager demanded.

Maddie pulled out the gas mask used to clean out the bathrooms (an idea that she contributed to the Cluck Bucket after almost passing out head first in a toilet) and the cleaning supplies and got to work. Maddie was shocked when she was finished with cleaning the bathroom.

"Maddie, you're fired!" Maddie's manager said.

"But I've never been fired before. Well actually I was fired her once about 2 years ago but that was when there was another Manager and the Lon… and you don't care do you?" Maddie said after noticing the bored and annoyed face on her manager "I'm just going to go now, I'll bring my uniform by tomorrow," Maddie said taking off her chicken hat and leaving.

* * *

Nia and Mary-Margaret walked into the student union coffee shop arm-and-arm laughing out loud.

"I know I can't believe he made us do that, it was so lame!" Nia laughed about one of the lame relationship building and trust exercises that Derek made them do.

Just then they bumped into Maddie who was just about to the leave the coffee shop. .

"Maddie what are you doing here?" Mary-Margaret asked who was confused.

"Yeah aren't you supposed to be at the Cluck Bucket?" Nia asked.

"Well that's why I'm here" Maddie said, the girls looked confused "see they were pushing me so hard that I just couldn't keep up so they ended up firing me and I then I remembered that they were here so I turned in my application and resume and they gave me an interview right on the spot!"

"Well I guess that's a good sign then," Mary-Margaret said.

"So, what's up with this" Maddie gestured to Mary-Margaret and Nia's locked arms "did Derek help you work everything out?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but not in the way he thought he would," Nia said with a laugh.

"Explain," Maddie said wanting more and guiding the girls over to a table so they could get more comfortable.

"Well he was trying to act all professional like he was some couples' councilor or something," Mary-Margaret began to say.

"Yeah, and then he wanted us to do all of these relationship building exercises and it was just so lame, so we just laughed about the whole thing together," Nia added

Just then Derek came running into the Coffee shop. He looked as if he was looking for them all over campus because he was so exhausted.

"There you girls are, we have to finish our trust exercises!" Derek demanded

Nia and Mary-Margaret started laughing.

"Wait, you guys left him?" Maddie asked before joining the girls in laughing.

"Forget it," Derek said defeated before leaving the coffee shop.

"Wait Derek, come back," Maddie said while trying to hold back the laughing.

Derek came back and pulled up a seat.


End file.
